


【魏白】一次约会

by Satoooo



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo





	【魏白】一次约会

这是一个再普通不过的夏日上午。室外日光滚烫，空气潮湿，蝉躲在层层叠叠的浓绿叶片之间不知疲倦，稍微打开窗子热浪就会卷着聒噪的蝉鸣扑到人身上，裹得人一身汗水。

但白敬亭家又是另外一副景象。遮光窗帘挡住了夏日极具侵略性的阳光，开了一夜的空调仍然源源不断地吹出凉气，四周静谧，白敬亭身上搭着薄薄的空调被，戴着眼罩，十分适合睡眠。白敬亭也没有辜负这些，安睡整晚，直到十点过还做着什么缱绻的好梦。

下一秒好梦被手机震动打断。白敬亭眼罩也没摘就信手去摸，凭着感觉在屏幕上一划，熟悉的声音就顺着电波传过来。

“醒了吗，我到你家门口了，来给我开个门儿。”  
是魏大勋。

白敬亭一掀眼罩，闭着眼睛走到门口从猫眼里往外瞅，看到了眼熟的白T恤之后咔哒一声开了门。魏大勋从鞋柜里拿出和白敬亭脚上同款的拖鞋换上，看他顶着一头乱毛摇摇晃晃一副没睡醒的样子，伸手揽过来在额头上吧唧一口。

“没睡醒？”  
“嗯……”  
“那回去再睡会儿？”  
“不睡了……”  
“那过来吃早饭，”魏大勋右手一抬，“给你带了煎饼果子。”

白敬亭的精神还处于混沌状态，但煎饼果子的香气实在诱人，等回过神来，肉体已经被勾着坐在沙发上吃了起来。一顿早点下肚，睡意也被驱散的差不多了，白敬亭才差不多想起了魏大勋的来意。

是约会。

说是约会，其实也只是约他来家里一起打打游戏看看电影而已。毕竟他们两个都是公众人物，想要像普通情侣一样手牵手出去还是不太容易的，还要带上墨镜之类的东西遮遮掩掩，实在是很破坏气氛，好在两个人都不太在意这些，挑个没有行程的日子在家黏糊一天，他们把这个叫做约会。今天他们两个都没有工作，白敬亭就约了魏大勋，说最近有个挺不错的悬疑剧，要不要来家里一起看。

“就直接看？”  
“那多没意思啊，当然得拉上窗帘关上灯看了。”

魏大勋顺着他的意思起身把窗帘拉得严严实实，又从冰箱捞出两罐冰可乐来，一切准备妥当之后开始播放。

故事发生在山中的疗养院，讲述和精神病人有关的诡异超自然现象。影片色调阴沉昏暗，各种音效配乐也恰到好处，氛围渲染得极好，确实就像影评说的一样吸引人。魏大勋和白敬亭很快被带入了气氛，但显然还不够投入，没看一会两个二十多岁的成年人就借着略显惊悚的气氛和昏暗的室内光线玩起了你吓我我吓你的幼稚游戏。年纪更大一些的成年人魏大勋稍占上风，卡着一个突如其来的音效把白敬亭吓得一个激灵。白敬亭本来贴着魏大勋，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他肩膀上，但几个回合败下阵来之后不服气地翻腾了一会儿，气哼哼地躺到了沙发另一边，还把脚翘到魏大勋腿上。白敬亭起床之后犯懒没穿袜子，空调温度又低，两只脚都是冰冰凉，还把魏大勋的腿给冰了一下。他皱皱眉，一万个嫌弃的来了一句“你看你这凉的”，然后十分顺手的握住白敬亭冰凉的脚手动捂热。

 

到了中午，没人愿意下厨，更没人愿意顶着好几十度的太阳出去吃，两个人一拍即合，叫了一堆老爷爷家的垃圾食品外送上门。油炸食物本来就令人快乐，在平日长时间控制饮食之后偷偷来上一顿更是双倍的快乐，但身材不能不管理，于是两个人下单之后双双打开微博小号转发了几条锦鲤祈愿自己这一餐过后不会发胖。

吃饱之后魏大勋兴致勃勃拉着白敬亭开黑，结果不知是太非还是手感不佳，连续好几把止步于第二名，两个人又气得双双退出游戏，魏大勋用小号刷刷微博，白敬亭就枕在他腿上登陆ins欣赏鞋，看到心动鞋子还要举到魏大勋面前要他一同观赏。白敬亭徜徉在鞋的海洋里无比投入，都没有注意到魏大勋已经放下了手机，等他终于感受到来自上方的视线，魏大勋已经目不转睛地盯着他看了好一会儿。

“你看啥？”  
“看你可爱。”

魏大勋一个情话攻击，趁着白敬亭没回过神来又低头贴上他的嘴唇。这个蜻蜓点水的动作很快发展成了深吻，柔软的舌头卷在一起，缠绕，舔舐，交换甜蜜的液体。冷气好像一瞬间失效，身上该热不该热的地方都热了起来，苏醒过来。等到分开，两个人的嘴唇都湿润润的，带着相同的温度。魏大勋捉过白敬亭的手轻吻他的指尖，柔软湿润的触感让他的身体有了一点点奇妙的，无法言说的反应。

“做吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“那我们去卧室……”  
“不，在这儿。”  
“啊？”

魏大勋一时之间没能完全理解白敬亭要在沙发上做的新思路。虽然这个地点并不是什么猎奇play，但是他们还没有尝试过，魏先生一下子还没做好准备。

“还是去卧室吧，乖。”  
“我不，就要在这儿。”

眼看着白敬亭的倔脾气上来了，知道只得顺着他的意，又受了他带着点鼻音的撒娇的撩拨，没有立场的魏大勋一瞬间解开了心结。

“好，就在这儿。”

没有开灯，魏大勋只能借着一点点透过窗帘的光亮看到白敬亭有点潮湿的眼睛。他伸手探进去，把握住已经抬头的炽热套弄起来，他知道什么节奏能让白敬亭更快进入状态。很快，手中的东西比之前大了一圈，铃口也冒出湿润的液体来。魏大勋松手，另一只手探向他身后，未经温暖的手指还有些凉，触上去的时候白敬亭嘶的抽了口气，穴口也缩了一下。“忍着点，很快就好了。”魏大勋柔声哄着他，手指在周围打了几个小圈，缓缓探了进去。这早就被操弄得敏感而柔软，不需多加探索就已经湿淋淋一片了。魏大勋在深处抽送摸索，熟门熟路找到了凸起的小点，稍微一按，穴道就又湿润了一些，白敬亭也发出抑制不住的低喘。

“要吗。”  
“……你怎么这么多话……”

明明脸颊潮红一片，看起来欲望高涨得不得了，偏偏嘴上又不饶人，魏大勋就是被白敬亭这副样子吃得死死的。他窸窸窣窣解开拉链，释放出自己同样欲望高涨的家伙来顶在洞口。

“那我进去了。”

白敬亭用手臂挡住眼睛，没有回应。魏大勋笑了，挺腰把自己送了进去，同时俯下身吻住白敬亭柔软的唇瓣，堵住了他还没来得及出口的喘息。他开始缓缓抽送，空闲的手上下放火，从身下爬到腰际，最后停在胸前凸起的一点揉搓。娇嫩滚烫的肉壁包裹得魏大勋实在很舒服，他忍不住加快速度更加用力地撞击深处，顶得白敬亭身下涌起一阵愉悦的快感，穴口也忍不住咬紧了些。两个人都尝到了甜头，于是更加肆无忌惮，魏大勋激烈地撞击，白敬亭抓着魏大勋的背，甜腻的喘息声无法忍耐的从喉咙间挤出来。

魏大勋突然停了下来。白敬亭眨着湿淋淋眼睛看向他，睫毛上都挂上了小颗的眼泪。魏大勋抱起他让他背对自己，伸手抚摸他光滑的小腹。头部浅浅没入的时候凑到他耳边低声说：“这儿可靠着门口，太大声的话外面会听见的。”然后猛地全部进入。白敬亭差一点儿就尖着嗓子叫出来了，可是经过刚才的一番“警告”只得生生忍住，手指攥紧了旁边散落的衣服。接着又是猛烈的抽送。这个姿势让白敬亭更加敏感，魏大勋又次次都蹭到那要命的点，他舒服极了，却又不敢出声，只好一直压抑着，只敢粗重地喘气。魏大勋又使坏去把玩他，在这种状态下白敬亭比平时更快的达到了高潮，颤抖着在魏大勋手里射了出来。魏大勋看他忍得实在辛苦，亲亲他的背把他抱进了卧室，好好放到床上躺下。白敬亭看他还没有到最后却像是要告一段落的样子，一把抓住他的手。

“你呢，不做了吗？”  
“我当然要继续。”

白敬亭的穴道已经被操弄得湿润而柔软，魏大勋很轻松就完全进入了。他低头吻住了白敬亭潮湿的眼睛。

“但是我想看着你。”

又折腾了好一会儿魏大勋才射了出来。他捏捏白敬亭的脸叫他去洗澡，小兔子在床上扭来扭去说累了没力气了，他弯下腰要抱他起来，白敬亭才一下子弹起来往浴室里走——他也只有在被操得昏昏沉沉的时候才会乖乖让魏大勋抱，对此魏先生表示有些失落。冲完澡之后两个人都心血来潮想要泡澡，但浴室里只有一个浴缸，于是泡澡过程中又不可避免的做了一次。

连续擦枪走火的后果就是白敬亭扑到床上倒头就睡，一直到晚餐时间才被魏大勋叫醒。激烈运动了半个下午，肯定是不愿意出门觅食了，于是两个人又腐败的叫了外卖。吃过晚餐腻腻歪歪到十点过，魏大勋才恋恋不舍的起身说要回家，明天有工作要飞外地，不然今晚他肯定二话不说留下搂着小兔子睡觉。白敬亭站在门口看他换好鞋，又回过头来亲了一下，才打开门走了出去。

“小白，”魏大勋突然回过头来，“下次去我家约会吧。”

白敬亭看着他渔夫帽下面乖乖的顺毛，心里一瞬间柔软起来。

“好啊，”他声音雀跃，“我去找你。”


End file.
